A un cheveu près
by Miss De Lune
Summary: Remus Lupin veut oublier. Tout oublier. Il veut sentir la vie, il veut l'embrasser à pleine bouche, il veut lui faire l'amour comme jamais auparavant. Il veut exister. Pourtant, il joue avec le feu, il risque son secret, pour quelques instants volés...


**A un cheveu près**

« Je t'avais dit que ça n'était pas une bonne idée… Je ne veux pas que tu me vois comme ça… » Murmura abattu Remus Lupin.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » Fit-elle, traçant du doigt une cicatrice sur son épaule.

« Ça se voit, non ? » Rétorqua-t-il d'un air désabusé.

« Comment tu te l'es faite ? Et celle-là ? » Ajouta-t-elle en suivant le contour d'une autre marque, sur son dos.

« J'ai eu un accident de voiture il y a quelques années, qui a laissé beaucoup de séquelles, comme tu peux le voir… » Mentit-il avec aplomb.

« C'est ce qui t'a fait toutes ces blessures ? » demanda-t-elle, émue.

« La plupart. Je me suis un peu battu aussi, je me suis fait opérer plusieurs fois à cause de l'accident… Et je suis tombé d'une échelle aussi, une fois. » Ajouta-t-il pour plus de vraisemblance.

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Il devait l'avoir convaincue. Il se laissa aller contre son ventre en soupirant de soulagement. Allongé entre ses jambes, la nuque contre sa poitrine, un des bras de sa compagne entourant son ventre tandis que l'autre fourrageait dans ses cheveux, il se sentait plutôt bien. Cela faisait longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé.

Il avait rencontré Judith à la quincaillerie moldue dans laquelle il travaillait depuis quelques semaines. Le patron n'était pas très regardant sur le CV et il avait pu être embauché rapidement. Le salaire était loin d'être mirobolant et il faisait un peu tout et n'importe quoi, pas forcément les tâches les plus appréciés par les autres employés. Il s'en fichait. Il travaillait et pouvait payer son loyer, c'était l'essentiel. Alors il avait tout accepté de faire : le ménage, la caisse, la manutention du matériel le plus lourd. Le tout sans magie évidemment, puisque personne n'était au courant de sa spécificité.

Le jour où il avait rencontré la jeune femme, son chef lui avait demandé de conseiller les clients, un vendeur étant tombé malade inopinément. Remus s'était retrouvé au rayon des scies sans avoir la moindre idée des caractéristiques de chacune. Mais il fallait donner le change. Il avait dit qu'il aimait faire des travaux chez lui, et qu'il était donc familier avec ce milieu. Ça n'était pas le moment de montrer le contraire. Bon, d'un autre côté, il n'avait pas tout à fait menti. Il avait refait son appartement en y rentrant, et la cave nécessitait souvent des travaux. La seule différence, c'était qu'il utilisait sa baguette.

Quand Judith était donc venue lui demander conseil sur les scies, il avait fait semblant de s'y connaître, balancé des généralités, avant de se tromper entre une scie à bois, une scie à métaux et une scie circulaire. Elle avait alors ri doucement en lui demandant s'il était nouveau. Il avait bafouillé une affirmation assez pathétique. Elle s'était alors mise en tête de lui faire apprendre toutes les scies du rayon. Ils étaient restés là pendant près d'une heure, tandis qu'elle lui expliquait la forme et la spécificité de chacune, allant des scies manuelles aux scies électriques.

« Comment vous faîtes pour connaître tout ça aussi bien ? Vous n'aviez pas besoin de mon aide ! » Avait-il fini par s'exclamer.

« Non en effet, mais vous étiez adorable à regarder ces scies comme si elles allaient vous sauter dessus. Je m'appelle Judith, je suis chef de chantier. » Fit-elle avec un sourire éclatant, lui tendant une main.

« Remus, je suis euh… vendeur. Aujourd'hui en tout cas. Je crois. » Avait-il bredouillé.

Elle était revenue le lendemain, et après lui avoir acheté des clous, des marteaux et de la peinture, elle lui avait glissé avec un clin d'œil son numéro de téléphone au milieu des billets qu'il avait encaissés. Remus n'était pas idiot, il savait bien se servir d'un téléphone à présent qu'il vivait au milieu des moldus, mais il n'avait pas investi dedans, n'ayant personne à appeler. Il s'était donc retrouvé comme un imbécile, avec un numéro dont il ne savait que faire, et une fille qui lui faisait du charme mais à laquelle il s'astreignait à résister. Quelle poisse.

Il avait tergiversé plusieurs jours, et puis la pleine lune était arrivée, lui faisant oublier tout ça. Pendant trois jours et trois nuits, il n'avait plus eu que la douleur en tête. Elle parcourait chaque fibre de son corps, et il avait encore une fois griffé les murs de sa cave jusqu'à s'en épuiser. Il avait senti chaque membre de son anatomie se déchirer et se tordre, il avait eu l'impression d'être passé au rouleau compresseur. Avant que tout ça ne disparaisse aussi sûrement que c'était venu.

Le lendemain matin, mû d'une inspiration dans laquelle il ne se reconnaissait pas, il avait appelé la jeune femme depuis une cabine téléphonique pas très loin de chez lui. Il lui avait donné rendez-vous. Sa voix n'avait même pas tremblé. Il était retourné directement chez lui pour chercher une chemise qui ne soit pas usée jusqu'à la corde. Il en avait trouvé une au fin fond de son placard et l'avait essayée. Elle lui allait encore. Il avait soupiré de soulagement.

Toute la journée, il avait tremblé comme une feuille à chaque fois qu'il y pensait, faisant tomber divers équipements qu'il devait ranger. Heureusement, ils n'étaient pas fragiles et il avait pu faire passer ça pour un reste de la maladie qui l'avait terrassé les trois derniers jours, la seule excuse qu'il avait trouvée, auprès de son supérieur. Il s'était maudit une bonne dizaine de fois, et avait hésité à la rappeler pour annuler au moins le double de fois. Quelle idée avait pu lui prendre ?

Et voilà où ils en étaient à présent. Ils s'étaient vus la veille. Il l'avait invitée dans une brasserie, qui ne payait pas de mine mais avec une ambiance sympathique à ce qu'on lui avait dit. Il y avait laissé l'intégralité de son début de paye, mais il se serrerait la ceinture pendant quelques jours, ça n'était pas si grave après tout. Ils avaient passé un moment délicieux, et il ne le regrettait finalement pas.

Judith avait beaucoup de conversation. Ils avaient discuté de tout et de n'importe quoi. En évitant le sujet de la magie bien entendu, c'était une moldue, et il était important qu'elle ne connaisse pas tous ses secrets. Mais il avait essayé d'être le plus honnête possible dans ses mensonges. Il s'était détendu, pour la première fois depuis une éternité. Depuis qu'on avait brisé sa vie, à vrai dire.

Depuis combien de temps n'était-il pas sorti avec une femme ? Au moins depuis Poudlard, quelque chose dans ce goût en tout cas. Il s'y était toujours refusé, de peur de perdre le contrôle de ses instincts. De peur d'être rejeté, aussi, quand elles apprendraient ce qu'il était. Mais Judith était une moldue. Elle ne pouvait pas deviner. Il n'avait pas à le lui dire, n'est-ce pas ? Il fallait juste qu'il fasse le plus attention possible à elle.

Et puis elle le regardait avec une telle lueur dans les yeux. Une étincelle de désir. Il avait oublié ce que cela faisait, d'être observé de cette façon. De repérer ses allusions dans leur conversation. De la voir mordiller sa lèvre dans un geste sensuel et provocant. Il avait oublié ce que cela faisait d'être dragué.

Quand ils étaient sortis du restaurant, il avait proposé de la raccompagner chez elle, en toute galanterie. Elle avait pris les transports en commun pour venir et il ne voulait pas qu'elle se fasse agresser. D'un autre côté, il n'était pas sûr d'être un très bon garde du corps, avec ses muscles en marshmallow. Enfin l'intention y était, c'était déjà ça.

Ils s'étaient engouffrés dans le métro et étaient rapidement arrivés devant son immeuble. Il avait alors bégayé un au revoir pas très convaincant, se préparant à tourner les talons, comme il se devait, sachant qu'il ne la reverrait sans doute jamais, de peur de tomber sous son charme. Il savait que s'il réfléchissait, il finirait par l'éloigner de lui.

Cependant, Judith ne l'avait pas entendu de cette oreille. Alors qu'il se retournait pour partir, elle lui avait attrapé le bras et rapproché d'elle. Il avait senti son cœur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine. Sa bouche n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de la sienne quand elle avait prononcé les mots qui avait scellé son destin :

« Tu ne veux pas plutôt monter ? »

Il avait essayé de dire que ça n'était pas possible, qu'il ne pouvait pas, qu'il avait des tas de choses à faire, qu'il ne se sentait pas encore très bien, que ça n'était pas une très bonne idée, qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait l'impression qu'il lui sautait dessus comme ça dès le début, que ça n'était pas très poli. Les mots étaient restés coincés dans sa gorge et n'en était sorti qu'un gargouillis tout à fait incompréhensible. Il s'était maudit face à sa propre faiblesse quand elle l'avait entraîné dans les escaliers en riant.

Heureusement, il n'y avait pas eu beaucoup d'étages à monter. Il aurait été épuisé en arrivant en haut, dans le cas contraire, et ça n'était pas très glamour, et encore moins le signe d'un homme fort et viril. Déjà qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'atouts de son côté, s'il pouvait éviter de se rajouter des casseroles au pied, c'était peut-être pas mal. Il allait déjà finir par se ridiculiser, ça n'était pas la peine que cela arrive trop vite.

Ils étaient alors rentrés dans son appartement. Elle lui avait proposé de boire un verre de vin, d'une bouteille qu'elle avait débouchée pour eux. Elle l'avait soi-disant innocemment mené jusqu'à sa chambre, où ils seraient plus à l'aise, selon sa propre exception. Elle s'était appuyée contre lui quand ils s'étaient assis sur son lit, et l'avait embrassé sur la joue. Avant de dévier le long de sa mâchoire. Le supplice était exquis. Il avait pris son verre des mains, les avait posé tous les deux sur la table de chevet avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Il avait posé ses lèvres contre les siennes avec douceur, avant de les suçoter. Le baiser s'était enflammé et ils avaient fini collés l'un à l'autre, sa main fourrageant dans les cheveux de la jeune femme, l'autre passant sous son tee-shirt pour caresser ses formes, alors qu'il dévorait sa bouche. Sa conscience lui soufflait quelque part, dans le brouillard de son esprit, que c'était de la folie et qu'il devait s'enfuir à l'instant même avant de le regretter. Pourtant, il ne l'écoutait pas. Pour la première fois, il ne l'écoutait pas.

Sa dernière transformation datait de la veille. Il n'était plus dangereux mais il avait gardé la brutalité et l'instinct du loup-garou qu'il avait été. Il se souvenait les avoir déshabillés rapidement, et l'avoir caressée durement avant de s'enfoncer en elle. Tout avait été rapide, brutal, sauvage. Il n'était pas comme ça habituellement, et il en avait presque honte.

Il s'était excusé dix fois ensuite, pour sa goujaterie, mais elle l'avait rassuré en riant. Elle avait affirmé que c'était agréable quand même, s'il était capable de ne pas faire ça à chaque fois. Même si elle ne se serait pas doutée que sous sa chemise bien repassée se cachait une telle bête sauvage. Il avait eu un rire étranglé. Si seulement elle savait.

Ils avaient dormi une partie de la nuit, enlacés, avant qu'il ne se réveille en sueur, paniqué. Il s'était demandé où il se trouvait, avant que les souvenirs ne remontent à la surface en même temps que la sensation d'un corps contre le sien. Ses mouvements avaient réveillé la jeune femme, et depuis ils discutaient dans le lit, Judith étreignant l'homme étrange et touchant qu'elle avait mis dans son lit.

Ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien, de leur quotidien car ils ne se connaissaient pas tant que ça, des rêve que la jeune femme avait et que Remus n'osait plus avoir, et de leurs relations passées. Petit à petit, le soleil avait percé ses rayons à travers le rideau de la fenêtre. La luminosité tant redoutée était revenue dans la pièce. Remus savait que le charme serait brisé à jamais.

Dans le noir, il pouvait encore donner le change. Personne n'osait directement lui parler de sa cicatrice au visage. Mais petit à petit, Judith découvrit les autres. Celles qui couvraient son corps. Celles qui le couturaient. Qui le détruisaient. Celles qui le rendaient laid. Qui l'empêchaient de paraître normal. Les témoins de sa déchéance. De sa souffrance. De sa malédiction. De sa solitude, aussi.

Voilà où ils en étaient. Le temps des questions était venu. Et même si Judith semblait bien accepter ses réponses, il savait qu'elle ne le verrait plus jamais de la même façon. Il n'entreverrait plus jamais la lueur de désir qu'il avait vue la veille. Il ne verrait plus qu'un regarde de pitié. Il y était habitué, depuis le temps qu'il le subissait, mais il eut un pincement au cœur.

Pendant un instant, il avait espéré que tout serait normal. Qu'elle le regarderait encore avec envie. Qu'elle caresserait son corps comme si de rien n'était, et qu'elle lui ferait tourner la tête pour l'embrasser, en murmurant que ça ne changeait rien. Au lieu de ça, sa main passait et repassait sur la même cicatrice, qu'il avait sur le côté du torse, comme si elle n'arrivait pas à s'y faire. Il soupira avant de se lever.

« Que fais-tu ? »

« Je… je dois aller au travail. Ils doivent m'attendre. Je risque ma place si j'arrive en retard… »

« Il n'est même pas six heures du matin ! » S'exclama la jeune femme.

« Oui, mais… je dois passer chez moi. Prendre une douche. Me changer. Et prendre la veste d'uniforme que j'ai laissée dans ma chambre… C'est assez loin de chez toi, je dois me dépêcher. » Mentit-il.

Il n'allait évidemment pas lui dire qu'il transplanerait aussitôt sorti de chez elle, et que ça pouvait ne lui prendre que quelques secondes. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il cherchait juste à la fuir. Qu'il se comportait comme un imbécile jusqu'à la fin, à la planter là sans un mot. Sans même compter la rappeler.

« Oh… d'accord. On se voit ce soir ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, bien sûr. » Mentit-il à nouveau, sachant très bien qu'il ferait en sorte de ne pas la croiser.

« Eh, attends ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » Fit-elle, agrippant les pans de sa chemise sans le laisser la refermer.

« Si c'est une technique pour me mettre en retard… »

« Non, regarde ! Là. Ta cicatrice s'est rouverte. Comment ça se fait ? Je croyais qu'elles étaient anciennes… » Fronça-t-elle des sourcils, le regard fixé sur une blessure à l'abdomen.

Remus soupira. La veille, après la transformation, il s'était rendu compte qu'il s'était encore une fois griffé tout seul, à défaut de pouvoir déchiqueter autre chose. Il avait avalé une potion de guérison, pour être sûr que sa situation serait stabilisée quand il verrait la jeune femme. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie que sa chemise soit tachée de sang. Apparemment, ça n'avait pas suffit. Il aurait dû en prendre une seconde quelques heures auparavant mais n'en avait pas eu l'occasion. Et à présent, Judith se posait des questions et il était trop tard pour avaler quoi que ce soit. Ce genre de potion se prenait quelques heures à peine après les événements, sans quoi c'était trop tard.

« Il faut que tu ailles à l'hôpital, c'est très grave ! » S'affola-t-elle.

« Non, ça ira, ne t'en fais pas. J'ai l'habitude. Les coutures ne sont pas toujours très solides, ce n'est rien, je t'assure… Je vais faire un pansement dès en rentrant. » Fit-il avant de presque s'enfuir de la chambre.

Il claqua rapidement la porte de l'appartement, s'emmêlant dans les boutons de la chemise tandis qu'il descendait l'escalier en trombe. Après un coup d'œil rapide, il repéra une ruelle dans laquelle il transplana jusque chez lui. Il s'était comporté comme un mufle face à la jeune femme. Elle devait sans doute lui en vouloir. Mais il n'était pas question qu'elle le traîne dans un hôpital. Il n'imaginait même pas ce qu'ils pourraient lui faire.

Il arracha à nouveau sa chemise pour faire un bandage autour de son ventre, enserrant la blessure dans un pansement qui devrait tenir la journée. Il n'avait pas le choix de toute façon. Il alla au travail plus ou moins sereinement. La journée se déroula sans trop d'encombre, si on excluait le tiraillement qui le prenait souvent au niveau de l'abdomen. Il avait peur que la blessure ne se déchire trop et ne soit longue à guérir. Il était prisonnier du temps de toute façon.

La fin de ses horaires approchait et il n'avait pas encore eu de nouvelles de Judith. Etrangement, cette pensée l'attrista autant qu'elle le soulageait. Elle avait dû y réfléchir durant toute la journée. Elle avait dû se rendre compte de la folie qu'elle avait commise. De la bêtise qu'elle avait eue. Elle ne l'aurait pas deux fois. Elle ne reviendrait pas. Il y avait des magasins de quincaillerie un peu partout de toute façon, ça n'était pas comme si elle était obligée de venir ici pour se fournir.

Il déposa alors sa blouse de travail à l'arrière, dans la salle du personnel, récupéra sa veste élimée et sortit le regard morne. Une voiture était stationnée devant la boutique. Il fronça les sourcils. C'était un emplacement interdit, il l'avait appris en vivant chez les moldus, il y avait une croix au sol. Il leva le regard vers la personne encore au volant. Les écarquilla. La jeune conductrice de travaux était venue. Le chercher. En voiture. Ses jambes tremblèrent un instant. Ça n'était absolument pas prévu. Il allait s'éclipser discrètement, et quand elle sortirait de la voiture, impatiente, on lui dirait qu'il était déjà parti. Elle finirait par abandonner, n'ayant ni son adresse ni son numéro de téléphone.

Il amorça un geste avant de se figer. Le regard s'était dardé sur lui. Elle l'avait remarqué. Il était grillé. Il lui restait encore la possibilité de s'enfuir, et alors elle le détesterait encore plus. Elle le ferait sortir totalement de sa vie. Elle l'oublierait rapidement. Mais ses pas le dirigèrent vers la vitre qui se baissait.

« Tu montes ? » Fit-elle avec un sourire aguicheur.

Il rendit les armes, fit le tour de la voiture, et s'installa.

« Où va-t-on ? » Demanda-t-il sur un ton faussement enthousiaste.

Il ne savait pas encore sur quel pied danser. Son attitude lui laissait croire qu'elle voulait encore construire quelque chose avec lui. Qu'elle n'avait pas peur. Mais il préférait se méfier. Peut-être cherchait-elle juste à l'humilier un peu plus. À se venger de la mauvaise surprise qu'il lui avait faite.

« C'est une surprise… » Répondit-elle avec un air énigmatique.

« Je n'aime pas trop le surprises… » Fit-il, mal à l'aise, se tortillant sur son siège.

« Tu n'as pas le choix. » Trancha-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Il laissa alors le paysage défiler sous ses yeux. À cette heure, la plupart des londoniens n'étaient pas encore sortis des bureaux et on circulait à peu près facilement, en connaissant des raccourcis pour éviter les embouteillages. La voiture avalait les kilomètres sans qu'il ait la moindre idée de l'endroit où elle l'emmenait. Soudain, ils quittèrent les immeubles et les pavillons pour se retrouver sur une route annexe. Les panneaux d'indication se faisaient rares mais il crut voir un nom qui le paniqua.

« Judith, où est-ce qu'on va ? » Redemanda-t-il, plus sérieux.

« Je t'ai dit que c'était une surprise ! » Chantonna-t-elle.

« On ne va pas à l'hôpital, n'est-ce pas ? Rassure-moi… »

« Je ne dévoilerai rien… Ne compte pas sur moi ! »

« Judith, c'est vraiment important. Dis-moi qu'on ne va pas à l'hôpital. S'il te plaît. Je ne peux pas y aller, tu comprends ? Je ne peux pas ! »

La jeune femme déboîta et se gara sur le bas-côté de la route. Abandonnant son visage rieur, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux :

« Pourquoi ? » Questionna-t-elle simplement.

« Je… je ne peux pas te le dire… »

« Et moi je ne peux pas te laisser dans l'état dans lequel tu es. Ça n'est pas possible. Si tu ne fais rien, la plaie va s'infecter. Plus tu attends, et plus il y a des risques que ça se passe mal. Crois-moi, j'ai déjà vu ça sur des gars de mes chantiers, et ça n'était pas beau à voir. Alors tu vas à l'hôpital, et tu ne discutes pas. » Rétorqua-t-elle, glaçante, remettant le contact avant de s'engager à nouveau sur la voie.

Remus se sentit pris au piège. Il ne pouvait pas décemment transplaner alors qu'il se trouvait avec une moldue. Ils roulaient beaucoup trop vite pour que s'éjecter de la voiture en ouvrant la portière ne lui défonce pas le crâne sur l'asphalte. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Il était pieds et poings liés.

Ils arrivèrent bien trop vite à l'hôpital à son goût. Le parking n'était pas plein, ce qui était miraculeux s'il en croyait les rumeurs. Encore une fois la chance était contre lui. Presque à l'instant où ils franchirent la porte des urgences, un infirmier passa devant eux, des dossiers à la main, et Judith l'accosta :

« Excusez-moi, c'est pour une urgence, mon… ami saigne à l'abdomen, depuis plusieurs heures déjà, c'est une grosse plaie, pas très belle à voir, une cicatrice qui se serait rouverte… »

Au lieu de la dénigrer en lui disant d'attendre son tour comme tout un chacun, comme Remus l'imaginait, l'homme répondit : « Venez avec moi, nous allons regarder ça. Je vous prends dans deux minutes, allez dans la salle B3 avant, c'est sur votre droite, la deuxième porte. »

« Merci beaucoup docteur ! »

« Oh, je ne suis qu'infirmier, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'arrive tout de suite. On va voir ça. Je dépose un dossier au secrétariat et je suis à vous. »

« Tu vois, ça a l'air de bien se passer pour l'instant, tu n'as pas de raisons d'avoir peur… » Chuchota la jeune femme en le prenant par le bras pour avancer vers ladite salle.

Remus tremblait de tous ses membres. Son pire cauchemar était en train de se réaliser. Non content d'être vu comme un monstre par les sorciers, il allait maintenant devenir un sujet d'étude pour les moldus. On allait commencer par lui faire une prise de sang. On allait vouloir vérifier ses constantes. On allait se rendre compte de sa température un peu trop élevée. De son sang pas tout à fait humain. De ses carences qui démontraient une alimentation étrange. Avec de la viande crue parfois, il devait l'avouer, à sa plus grande honte.

On allait vouloir l'observer. On allait vouloir l'étudier. Le disséquer peut-être même. L'enfermer. L'exposer comme une bête de foire, comme un phénomène extraordinaire et encore plus monstrueux que ne le voyaient déjà les sorciers. On allait traquer les autres loups-garous. Découvrir le monde sorcier. Ce serait la fin. La fin de tout.

Il sentit son cœur s'emballer. La panique l'envahissait. Des sueurs froides coulaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser emmener. Il ne pouvait pas aller dans cette salle, se laisser examiner. Ça n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas se soigner ici.

« Partons. » Pressa-t-il la jeune femme à son bras en s'arrêtant brusquement.

« Pourquoi ? Tu vas être soigné, quelqu'un va regarder ce que tu as, tu ne risques rien… » Fit la jeune femme sans comprendre.

« Je ne peux pas ! Ça n'est pas possible. Je t'assure que ça n'est pas possible… » La supplia-t-il.

Il ne pouvait pas transplaner. Pas au milieu de tous ces moldus. Il n'osait même pas le nombre de sorts d'oubliettes que le Ministère devrait faire jeter ensuite par ses brigades. Les séquelles que cela laisserait sur certains. Les hallucinations qu'ils risquaient d'avoir. Les pertes de mémoire plus importantes que prévues. Sans même parler du pétrin dans lequel il se fourrait si le Ministère fourrait son nez dans l'affaire et découvrait qu'il en était le responsable. Il était déjà dans leur collimateur, ça n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter.

« Il faut absolument que tu te soignes… »

« Je… je vais le faire. Allons ailleurs, tu veux bien ? Cet hôpital… ne me dit rien qui vaille. J'en connais un bien meilleur. Qui saura exactement ce que j'ai et pourra me soigner comme il faut. Tu ne crois pas que ça serait mieux, que cet infirmier qui a l'air dépassé ? » Tenta-t-il alors, nouvellement inspiré.

« Ça n'est pas un de tes coups foireux pour te défiler ? » demanda-t-elle, soupçonneuse.

« Non, je t'assure que non ! Tu peux même m'accompagner, si tu veux. Je te préviens, ça sera un endroit un peu… spécial. Mais il ne faut pas t'en inquiéter. Allez, s'il te plaît Judith, je t'en supplie… »

La jeune femme hocha la tête et céda : « si ça peut te rassurer une bonne fois pour toutes… Allons-y. »

Il était fou. Il était complètement fou. Il allait emmener une moldue qu'il connaissait à peine depuis quelques jours à Sainte Mangouste. Il allait lui faire visiter l'hôpital le plus étrange qu'elle ait jamais connu. La faire pénétrer dans le monde des sorciers. Il ne savait même pas encore comment il allait se débrouiller pour lui cacher la réalité du monde des sorciers. Mais tout valait mieux plutôt qu'un hôpital moldu.

Non, vraiment, dans quelle histoire s'était-il fourrée… Pourquoi avait-il appelé ce foutu numéro de téléphone, au lieu de jeter le papier comme il le faisait habituellement ? Pourquoi s'était-il embarqué dans une histoire rocambolesque avec une moldue ? C'était tout bonnement insensé… Remus soupira tandis qu'ils regagnaient la voiture à grand pas, mettant le plus d'espace entre lui et cet endroit de malheur. Des histoires pareilles, ça n'arrivait vraiment qu'à lui…


End file.
